Breakfast in Bed
by shpwhitney
Summary: My entry for Dirty Cheeky Monkey's Squeeze My Lemon Challenge! Bella decides to serve Edward his favorite dish on their first morning in their new home...A/H, lemons


**A/N: This is my contribution to Dirty Cheeky Monkeys _Squeeze My Lemon _Challenge! **

Hello all! I am equal parts elated and nervous to present to you my very first fanfic EVER in the form of this (hopefully) tasty lemon!

I want to thank **MarchHare5 **for taking on beta duties for a newbie, and I want to thank **Dirty Cheeky Monkeys** for inspiring me to stop thinking about writing and actually do it! A special thank you to **Chartwilightmom** for answering my many questions and virtually walking me through this process. Hopefully this will be the first of many so leave me some feedback (but be gentle)! Hope you enjoy

Not only was a picture image provided by the Dirty Cheeky Monkeys for this writing challenge, but I also used some visual aids to "set the scene" if you will! If you're interested in viewing those, they are on my profile :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Twilight _or any of its characters; S. Meyers does and I thank her for letting me borrow them!

**Squeeze My Lemon O/S – **_**Breakfast in Bed**_

As I stand here cooking breakfast in the kitchen of my brand spanking new townhome, I can't help but smile like a giddy school girl. Sometimes it seems like it took forever to get to this point, and at other times it seems like it happened in the blink of an eye.

Two years ago I would've been seated at the kitchen table in my parents' home in Forks, Washington. My mother Renee would've been attempting to cook, but failing miserably. Always playing the dual role of daughter and caretaker, I would've been encouraging her latest creation – no doubt taken from some New Age, vegan cookbook – while also mentally preparing myself to have to cook a meal when her plan went up in smoke, literally. My father Charlie would've been just walking in the door after working all night at keeping our small town safe from whatever evils could lurk in a place with a population that could rival Mayberry's. And for as much as I wished my mother would've let me cook from the beginning, I would smile warmly when my father kissed her while shaking his head at her mess, before turning to me with a pleading look to cook him something edible.

If it had been even one year ago I would've been walking into the Megabytes Café in Butler Pavilion on campus to meet Angela for our daily dose of Starbucks and pastries before we made our way to our next class. Some days we parted ways right after our meeting, since we had different classes in the morning and afternoons on Tuesdays and Thursdays. However, most days we left together, both headed for the same introductory psychology course that made up a part of our general studies curriculum. Thinking about those days made me smile even wider; if it weren't for that class, I might not be standing in this apartment making this delicious breakfast for the equally delicious man still asleep in our bed.

When I moved from Forks, Washington to Washington, D.C. to attend American University, I had no idea that I would receive a lot more than a formal education. Angela and I, being best friends since the age of eight, decided we both wanted to move to the east coast for a change of scenery and pace that was much more eclectic and exciting than that of our home town. Since my brother Jasper had moved to Maryland just a year before for a Master's program in Philosophy at St. John's College, my parents were much more willing to let me take the plunge.

I wasn't even on campus for more than an hour that first day of classes before my life was altered in the most amazing way. On that first day, before meeting Angela, I decided to stop by the student activities center to see about possible work-study or off-campus work positions. It was there that I ran into Edward Cullen, quite literally. Somewhere in the process of picking up my books and apologizing profusely, I finally looked at the man I had accosted, and from that point on, I was a goner.

I wouldn't necessarily say it was love at first sight, but it was definitely some emotion close to it. Lust and desire mixed with curiosity and intrigue when his personality and conversational skills in the short amount of time that we spent together matched that of his looks.

Those emotions were somewhat overtaken by disappointment when Angela and I walked into our psychology class almost an hour later to find that Edward was the teaching assistant for the class. It was clear from the expression on his face that he wasn't too thrilled about the idea of dating someone he was technically teaching either. Combine that with a few other obstacles of the professional and personal variety, and it seemed like the emotions that I felt upon first meeting Edward were going to have to take a backseat to reality. However, it soon became clear that there was an inexplicable force bringing Edward and me together, and although being in school had made me more confident and willing to question before accepting things at face value, I was more than happy to follow in line with fate when it came to Edward.

Now here we are, a year later and stronger than ever. As I dip the thick slices of French bread into the batter, I see the faint remains of a club entry stamp, and I can't help but think about how we kicked off our new life together with a bang full or promise, laughs, and love.

We started moving in bright and early yesterday morning and, with the help of our family and friends, we were completely moved in and mostly unpacked by late afternoon. I'm sure it helped that both Edward's mother Esme and my future sister-in-law, Alice, were interior designers. It also didn't hurt that Alice had a charm that accompanied a fierce bossiness that could make your head spin and your heart smile. It was no wonder my brother was so captivated by her, and watching them together yesterday reinforced for me that they were made for each other. Along with Edward's brother, Emmett, his wife Rosalie, Angela, and her boyfriend, we worked, laughed, and played until Edward and I finally felt like our house had started to resemble a home.

The long day of moving was followed with beer, pizza, and board games. When Emmett complained we needed to actually go out as a huge group to celebrate, Esme volunteered to go join her husband Carlisle in watching Emmett and Rose's one-year-old son as we all prepared to go out. Since everyone had to go back to their respective homes to get cleaned up and dressed, it finally left Edward and I a little alone time to actually settle our minds to our new reality. I still remember the look he gave me as he turned the lock on the door after everyone left and he turned to see me standing in the living room, smiling at him.

"_What's that smile about?" he said, all the while moving toward me in a way that was part predatory and part playful. _

"_I don't know. I'm just so happy, and I can't believe we're really here, together." It had been a while since we had truly been alone, and now with everyone gone it seemed like we were going to enjoy just being with one another to start this chapter of our lives. _

_Edward finally reached me, and although his gaze was intense, his touch was soft and sweet as he wrapped me in his arms. _

"_Baby, we're always going to be together. This is just the beginning," he said as he walked me backwards towards our bedroom. Besides the kitchen and the living room, it was the only room completely unpacked – upon Edward's insistence. _

_He laid me on the bed and ran his lips over mine, just soft gentle swipes that caused my heart to race. Soon, I couldn't take any more and I sucked his luscious bottom lip between mine. This not only earned me a moan, but soon Edward's tongue was softly stroking mine in a tantalizing rhythm. _

"_As much as I love our family and friends, I am so happy to have you to myself," he stated as his hand moved under my t-shirt and begin to massage my stomach. Although we were both somewhat hot, sweaty, and less than spring fresh after a day of moving, there was no way I would deny this man; I also wouldn't deny myself the pleasure he could bring me. _

_As our kisses got more intense, his hand slipped up to pull down the cups of my bra. He shifted his body to lie directly between my parted legs, applying just enough pressure and friction right where I needed him to make me cry out. As he got comfortable in his new position, he used both hands to massage my breasts and pinch my already hardened nipples. I swear, this man could look at me and I'd get aroused. _

_I used the advantage of his position to hook my leg around his thigh and slowly grind into him. As my back arched into him from the pleasure he was eliciting from my body, I slid my hands down his strong back to grasp his firm, lean ass under the mesh material of his basketball shorts. Since all I had on were a pair of cotton shorts, the barriers didn't seem nearly as hindering as they may have; but maybe I was just so hot for him that it didn't even matter at this point. _

_Soon, we were both panting and moaning into each other's mouths more than we were kissing, as our arousal began to build. While our actions alone were causing me to tingle and grow warm all over, there was also something about the fact that we were fully clothed that made the joining that much more raw and passionate. I felt like I should be in the backseat of his car on some cliff overlooking the city, rather than our bed, with how we were grasping and moving together to find release through all the material. _

"_Oh, baby, I'm so close already. I want you so bad, Bella. Can you come for me, baby?" Edward moaned. I could barely let out more than a moan myself as the coil in my stomach and the tingling in my thighs caused my entire body to seize and then release like a steadily building wave finally crashing on the shore. As my body twitched I felt a similar reaction take over Edward as we both clung to each other and rode out our release. _

_As we both calmed down, I looked up at Edward to see the most breathtaking smile take over his face. As he reached down to trace the outline of my lips, I realized that I had an equally wide smile on my face._

"_Now that's the way to celebrate!" Edward proclaimed happily. At his exclamation we both began to laugh, which soon reminded me of the position we were in when that laughter caused us to rub and move against one another again. Right at the moment that we began to discard articles of clothing to have a repeat performance of what had just transpired, only nude, my phone began to ring and the doorbell went off simultaneously._

_When Edward and I answered the door for a smirking Alice and Jasper, both in the same clothes we had been in an hour before and slightly more sweaty and disheveled, Alice just shook her head and marched into our walk-in closet to take on the task of dressing us. An hour later we were meeting the rest of the group for drinks and music at a local bar and lounge that showcased local artists. After a night of drinks, food, music, and good company, Edward and I returned home happy, but exhausted, and quickly fell asleep after dressing for bed. _

The cinnamon sugar smell of the food brings my attention back to the present, and as soon as I turn off the burner and prepare to plate the French toast I've just created, I feel strong, warm arms encircle my waist.

"What are you doing out of bed, mister? You're completely screwing up my attempts to seduce you with breakfast in bed!"

"I'm sorry, but when I woke up and reached for you, you weren't there. It felt wrong to wake up in that big, comfy bed for the first time without you there," Edward said, in that husky, sleepy voice that always makes me want to burrow my head in his chest and just stay wrapped up in him for as long as possible.

Edward is always the epitome of man to me, but first thing in the morning he is pure perfection. I turn around in his arms to see him smiling down at me with that crooked and slightly boyish smile that causes those mossy green eyes to crinkle at the corners. His hair is in complete disarray, and the sun coming in from the windows of our breakfast nook makes every color on that light brown/copper-toned head stand out. He has a slight scruff on his face that I am still getting used to seeing, since he always shaved for class in an effort to look professional when serving in his teaching position. Complete the look with just a white beater on that toned, lean torso and navy blue boxer briefs, and I can barely contain the girlish sigh that arises within me.

"Well, how about we go back to bed so that I can properly serve you?" I say, all the while not moving one inch away from his warm and comforting embrace. He raises an eyebrow at me and quirks that sexy, crooked mouth, and I immediately realize how what I said could be taken a very different way. I feel my face turn scarlet as he starts to laugh, and although I hate the blush that's forming all over my face and chest, I can't find it in me to retract my words. Although I meant that I wanted to serve him breakfast, with the way he's looking at me, I'd serve him in any capacity he asked right about now.

He must be a mind reader, because he moves his hands down to grasp my hips and pick me up while turning around. He gently sits me down on the small white daybed that we've placed in our breakfast nook, and I smile.

I'll never forget the look on his face when I detailed why I wanted this particular piece of furniture in such an unusual location. At first, he'd looked at me with that somewhat confused yet bemused look that I've come to recognize as the one he gives me while he waits for me to explain something. That look soon turned tender and soft when I told him that it had always been my dream to lie back on a small daybed in my breakfast nook in the arms of my husband while we drank coffee, ate freshly made scones, and read the newspaper together. The daybed was one of the first purchases we made for our home.

"What are you doing? Your breakfast is going to get cold," I barely whisper as he kneels by the side of the daybed and places slow, sensual kisses down my neck.

The feeling of his lips mixed with the warmth of his breath and the slight scratch of his facial hair has me rubbing my legs together already.

"I'm enjoying my breakfast," Edward says with a slight laugh, and if possible that husky voice has gotten even deeper and even sexier.

As his kisses turn from soft and playful to lingering and sensual, he begins to run his strong and capable hands up my legs. His fingertips are teasing and purposeful all at once as he begins to massage the inside of my thighs.

By this point I can't believe I am still conscious, because I'm pretty sure I stopped breathing altogether about ten minutes ago.

As he massages me his kisses start to veer south, first with gentle bites to my collarbones and shoulders. Just when I think I can't take any more teasing, he uses his chin to nudge my camisole down, exposing my left breast to the cold air of the kitchen and his warm breath – a combination that now has me panting.

"God, baby," Edward groans when he realizes that I'm not wearing a bra, and it's like he loses what little control he was using to tease me. He lets out a sound somewhere between a growl and a whimper as he finally takes my puckered nipple between his lips.

I can't help but moan and arch my back into his warm and wet mouth. He licks slow, torturous circles around my left nipple, while one of his hands come up and mimics the same pattern and pace on my right breast. When his teeth get into the action and he starts to lightly scrape them up and down, I'm convinced that I'm going to propel myself off the bed with the way I'm arching into him.

He finally moves his mouth over to pay attention to my right breast, while his hands go back to my thighs. This time, however, he completely bypasses massaging my thighs and instead pulls my soaking wet panties to the side and begins to rub slow, deliberate circles on my clit with his thumb.

"Shit!" I cry out, as he places two other fingers inside me, and slowly begins to slide them in and out of my wet center. My body is overcome with all the stimulation that he's providing me. I can feel the heat radiating off my body and the wetness dripping down my thighs. My chest is heaving, further pushing my nipples into his spectacular mouth as he is now alternating between licking and sucking, right and left.

I feel like I am going to explode, and I know that when I finally do I want it to be with Edward inside of me. As fantastic as his fingers and mouth are, there is nothing more powerful and consuming than Edward thrusting inside of me.

"Edward, I need you now. Please!" I say, as I grab on that full head of hair and pull him up. I immediately crush my mouth to his, lips and tongue and teeth meeting in a way that lacks any sense of grace, but that is filled with the desire and desperation I feel from his touch.

As his mouth commands mine, he pulls my soaking wet panties down my legs. Our mouths part, only long enough for him to take off my camisole and me to take off his beater, before they meet again. This time he grabs my face to control our motions, and the reverence and devotion that he seems to be pouring into this kiss makes me lightheaded.

He pulls back and stares into my eyes with the most loving look before he steps out of his underwear and gently lays me back down. This time he covers me with his entire body, and the feel of his weight and warmth on me – soft meeting hard, lines meeting curves – makes me sigh in contentment.

"I love you, Bella," he says, still with that same look. For as long as we've been together, it still makes my heart swell when he looks at me this way. Although Edward has always been romantic and attentive, there is always a current of unbridled passion or sensual teasing that exists in even our most platonic interactions. So when he is completely bare and vulnerable, I can't help but be reminded of just how rare this feeling, this relationship, and this man is; not everyone has this, and sometimes I can't believe I got so lucky.

"I love you too, Edward. Make love to me. It's time to christen our home, and I can't think of a better place to start," I say with a smile. That look of reverence quickly turns into a sexy smirk as he slowly begins pushing into me.

"Oh, yes!" I exclaim. You would think I would be used to this too, to the feeling of this man stretching me with long, hard thick silk over steel, but I'm not. Every time we're connected in this way it feels like the first time, and those same emotions of awe and elation wash over me again.

"God, baby, you feel so good," Edward grunts as he begins to thrust in me harder and deeper. At this point I can't talk anymore. All I can get out are moans and pants and tiny screams that are all a product of the tightening in my stomach that has already begun.

"You're so wet, Bella! You're close aren't you? I can feel it. Cum for me, baby," Edward pants as he reaches between our slick and sliding bodies to press hard circles into my clit. The combination of his dick, his fingers, and his words causes my body to seize, my back to arch, and the most amazing pleasure to take hold of my body as I scream his name.

"Edward!" It seems to be the only intelligible thing I can utter and I say it repeatedly as my body shakes and convulses from one of the most powerful orgasms I've ever experienced. As I start to come down I look at Edward's furrowed brow and clenched jaw and know that he's almost there as well.

"Mmmm, you make me cum so hard, baby, only you. Now come for me. I want to feel your cum inside me," I say, knowing what it does to Edward when I talk dirty to him. Sure enough, his grip on my hip tightens and his thrusts become erratic and harder all at the same time. As he begins to come, his whole body locks and his mouth opens in a silent scream.

As his body begins to relax he looks down at me tenderly and kisses my forehead before laying his head down on my still heaving chest. We lie there for the longest time, Edward tracing patterns on my arms while I run my hands up and down his back. No words are spoken, but none are needed as we bask in the afterglow and in each other.

"So, do you want some real breakfast now?" I say with a smirk on my face as I look down at Edward.

With a contemplative look on his face, he looks for a few minutes over at the counter where the platter of French toasts sits before he looks back down at me with a smirk of his own.

"No, I'd rather have a second helping of you."

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Thanks for reading my first baby! Please leave me some feedback and let me know what you think :)


End file.
